


Do I wanna know?

by Nishma



Series: Promptisex [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Headcanon random, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: |One shot|Prompto y Noctis una noche cualquiera, con una playlist particular.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Do I Wanna Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841412) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma)



—Noooooooct, no te duermas.

Prompto, que había tenido que levantarse del sofá cuando Noctis se había acomodado a sus anchas, dejó el mando de la consola y se le quedó mirando.

—Umm.

—Pensaba que íbamos a hacer algo…—miró de reojo a Noctis, y al ver que estaba abrazando al cojín resopló y se sentó sobre sus piernas—…juntos.

—Hemos jugado a la consola —murmuró quedando bocarriba abrazando el cojín.

—Pero es que yo quería hacer cosas contigo, más…personales.

—Te he abrazado cuando has venido.

Prompto rodó los ojos y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

—No me vale con eso. —Sentenció. Le quitó el cojín y se tumbó sobre él. Noctis seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pero Prompto sabía que no por mucho más—.

Lentamente Prompto comenzó a mover su cadera sobre la de Noctis, el príncipe tardó menos de lo que canta un chocobo en que se le acelerara la respiración.

—Prompto, déjame tu móvil.

Dijo con dificultad mientras hacía un mohín y durante unos segundos levantaba la cadera para tener más contacto con Prompto.

— _Do I wanna know? —_ Cantó susurrando Prompto en su oído, mientras el ritmo de sus caderas aumentaba un poco—.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en las comisuras de los labios de Noctis, y le metió la mano en el bolsillo para cogerle el móvil.

—Es para poner la playlist, listo. Ignis no suele interrumpirnos si tenemos música.

Prompto, con una sonrisa enorme le besó fugazmente. Y Noctis, por fin, abrió los ojos.

—Porque sabe lo que estamos haciendo.

—Espero que no.

—100 guiles a que lo sabe.

—Por todos los Sidéreos, Prompto, cállate.

—A sus órdenes, majestad.

Sin una palabra más, Prompto metió una mano entre el cabello negro de Noctis, y le besó, esta vez de verdad. Tras sentir la mano en su espalda haciéndole presión y un pequeño gemido salir de su boca, bajó del todo su cadera y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música.

**Author's Note:**

> ESTO ES CULPA DEL HYPE.  
> Gracias a tener FFXV por fin en mis manos acabaré escribiendo headcanons que me vayan gustando random por aquí.  
> Porque sí, porque puedo.


End file.
